1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor mounting structure.
2. Related Art
In electric vehicles sometimes the front side portions and rear side portions of the main drive motor are supported through upper portions of brackets provided to the front and rear of a center member (refer for example to Japanese Patent Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 7-81429).
However, as the size of the motor is smaller and height of the rotation center lower than for an internal combustion engine, the input components to the attachment portions of the brackets are substantially vertical components, and there is room for improvement regarding durability strength to input load in such directions.